A Love Between Lust
by blackcorset
Summary: Sixth year, a highly noble age for the mischeif makers to do a bit of what they do best. Pranks, surprises, revenge, and romance. A little bit of everything.


"Be careful, and try not to kill yourself, hon..."  
  
The half-doubtful azure eyes of a desperate mother bore into the boy's own caramel ones, as if this time she truly meant what she said. Taking no heed to her last comment, and avoiding any others she had to spare, the boy's only notion was to give a sympathetic smile (as to pretend he was completely deaf and unaware of her intentions), and a wave of recognition towards her existance as a mother. With that little bit out of the way, his back turned on her petite form and his feet quickened their ordinary pace. Blasted parents...  
  
The unwilling ebony were now grown out, finally lying down a bit upon his head. The straight, dark chocolate tresses fell over his eyes and curled slightly at the ends, a very appealing look for James Potter. Now that sixth year had arrived, and he was even bigger and perhaps even worse a bully as he was the previous year, one had to admit he looked very handsome. Especially in the outfit he was currently clad in; a black Beatles shirt, a grey picture of the younger four painted across his torso, and their symbolic name sprawled across his upper chest. His legs were covered with tousled, tight seventies jeans that unintentionally hung over black-and-white shoes. It was astonishing how completely handsome he looked... more than usual, I must add.  
  
The odd rubbery sound was audible as he pranced up each step boarding the train, careful not to drop his luggage in the process. Russet pools took no need to refocus as the familiar isle that led to hundreds of compartments came into view. He could not help but feel a bit more squished than he had in previous years as he strolled down the isle. Was he taller or did it shrink?  
  
"What is this, The Shining?"  
  
He mused aloud, a raven eyebrow quirking in the process. To his surprise, a spout of giggles were supressed by what seemed like quite a few girls from behind. Throwing a glance at them, a hand flung to his hair, trying his hardest to tousle the fibers, but to no avail. Damn long hair..  
  
"'Allo, ladies."  
  
Giggle. Oy. They need to get a new vocabulary.  
  
"Has any of you seen dear Remus, Peter, or perhaps Sirius?"  
  
Giggle at the mention of Sirius.  
  
"...Or better yet, Lily?"  
  
No giggle.  
  
"Try one of the back compartments," A stout, russet-haired girl replied. "I think I saw Black in one of those."  
  
"Thank you, kind Miss."  
  
He replied with a trademark grin, as smaller giggles were heard. Jesus Christ... His eyes scanned every centimeter of each compartment, 'till the view of Remus and Sirius slid into clear view. Sirius, from what was seen through the window, was sprawled along the velvet maroon seat, his handsome head propped up against the wall. His fingers were plucking away at some useless toy or other, throwing a glance to Remus as the boy droned about something. Remus, however, looked pretty pleased, which was sheer surprise to the James fellow. He was sitting politely, hands folded and resting on one of his books upon his lap. Usually you'd catch him sleeping.. Odd.  
  
"And then the Ministry sent me a-"  
  
The door busted open like a shotgun, revealing the sixteen-year-old James Potter in some crazy pose. Startled out of his wits, Sirius jumped clearly two feet and rolled off the seat. Remus bounced slightly, his eyes wide, and his mouth slightly open. The dissapointment of not having the both of them crying to their mums did not take away the urge to sprawl on the floor, too, laughing madly.  
  
"That wasn't funny, Prongs," Remus was saying now, though the side of his mouth twitched upwards in attempts not to smile. Sirius, however, had taken to a more abusive revenge, crawling over to James and punching him in the arm.  
  
"Do must TRULY have a death wish!" Sirius exclaimed wildly, throwing the toy he had been playing with at him. The plastic thing would have hit him square in the eyes if he hadn't already been scrambling upwards, thus hitting Paul McCartney square in the eyes.  
  
"Here, have some chocolate, mate," James offerred, revealing a slightly smashed piece of a candy bar from his pocket, most likely melted by now.  
  
"Chocolate?" Lupin asked, his eyebrows moving upwards in surprise. "Does chocolate make you feel better?"  
  
Sirius made a dodge for the bar, seizing it and cramming it into his mouth, though only moments after his middle finger flew upwards in hatred. James, a smile still adorning his lips, threw his luggage down and bounced into the seat next to Remus, who looked apprehensive.  
  
"So, what great plans have we got this year, Padfoot?" James asked, turning and crossing his legs over Remus' lap.  
  
"I was thinking of setting your hair on fire and seeing if it looks the same as it did last year," Sirius replied loftily, a grin now seizing his own lips. "Nice cut, by the way."  
  
"It's longer now," Remus nodded, pushing James' feet off of his lap with a stern glance.  
  
"I hadn't noticed," James replied, his eyes lifting upwards as if to examine his hair. "I think I look kinda' purdy."  
  
"That you do, Prongs," Remus chuckled, exchanging a grin with Sirius.  
  
"You seen Peter?"  
  
"No. He and his mum are probably late as usual."  
  
"You seen... Lily?"  
  
"Yeah. She's sitting with some brown-haired chick in one of the first compartments," Sirius butt in, grinning to himself as his eyes downcasted to fiddle with his wand.  
  
"Then why do you look so damn thrilled?" James asked questioningly.  
  
"Ah, you'll see."  
  
He had to admit, the natural high was getting to him. It felt so much better to be with his friends than stuck at home writing useless. He hardly noticed Peter walk in, or the train start. It was such a wonderful, lovely feeling, though he'd most likely use less of a feminine approach.  
  
"Mmm.. Bubblegum flavor," Sirus mused, as the four of them were sprawled across the floor with their heads leaned against the seats, Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans' boxes filling up the spaces around them.  
  
"Sick, this one tastes like catfood."  
  
"So, you fink we should dec'rate tha' cas'le wif Sev'rus posters 'is year in honor of Salazar Slyferins birthday?" James asked, munching on four beans as he spoke.  
  
"Put some pretty jewelry on 'im, too," Sirius replied acidly. "And some lovely mascara and lipstick and.. fuck- this tastes like shit!"  
  
"I told you," James replied, a grin tugging his mouth. "They came out with a new flavour that tastes like fuck."  
  
"What flavour would that be?"  
  
"Padfoot flavour," James continued. "Not only does it smell, look, and taste like shit, it is quite compatible with Moony flavour."  
  
Remus, despite his deep shade of scarlet,scowled loudly in attempts to rid himself from looking anything along the lines of embarrassed. "Nice, Prongs... real nice..."  
  
"And Prongs flavour is terribly bad with Lily flavour," Sirius said. "Though Prongs flavour still thinks they're quite tasty together."  
  
"What about Wormtail flavour!?" Peter simpered.  
  
"Ah, Wormtail flavour," Sirius went on. "Well, since Prongs flavour and Lily flavour aren't quite compadable, Prongs has got to have something to be tasty with, so Wormtail and Prongs flavour are quite the couple."  
  
"You know how I like it, Wormtail."  
  
Another deep shade of red spouted from the cheeks of the lesser Marauder, despite the laughter from the other three.  
  
"You know, I heard of these wicked mirrors at Zonko's..." Sirius said, his comment directed mainly towards James. "And if two people own them, you can say their name and you can see them in the mirror. Wouldn't that be fucking great for when we're stuck in some lame ass detention?"  
  
"Wouldn't you be caught with those?" Remus asked warily, setting an empty box of beans aside.  
  
"Not if the teacher is out of the room," James said. "So how much are they?"  
  
"Dunno," Sirius replied, a shrug aligning his shoulders, biting into a gummy worm. "But they're pretty expensive..."  
  
"So we'll all pitch in and get these mirrors," James announced, shoving some more beans in his mouth. "And we'll use them for detentions, and pranks, and shit."  
  
"But there are only two!" Wormtail pointed out. "What about us?"  
  
"We'll take turns using them," James shrugged. "And-"  
  
A knock at the compartment door made the four hault, as in realizing someone could have been listening in, though anyone stupid enough to do so would probably not knock.  
  
"Uhhh, what?" Sirius' voice called through the door.  
  
The door opened, revealing a handsome, freckled boy. His hair was a dark shade of brown, that fell in straight tresses to his eyes. He was slightly pale, hands shoved into the depths of his jean pockets.  
  
"Hey, Longbottom!" James called, relieved.  
  
"Hey, James," Frank replied, entering the compartment and shutting the door, before leaning against it. "How was you guys' summer?"  
  
"Lovely, thanks."  
  
"Shit."  
  
"O-okay."  
  
"Alright."  
  
"I had to ask, though," He continued, moving from his place at the door to the velvet seats. "When was Lily ever hanging around with that seventh year guy... Whats-'is-face...? Dylan Young, or something."  
  
A silent stare from James' symbolized his lack of knowing this information, as did the delighted laughter of Sirius as the look on his best mate's face was taken in.  
  
"Hanging around?" James repeated, a hypmotized look appearing on his face. "Or... anything more?"  
  
"Looks like they've taken a liking to eachother," Frank shrugged, an eyebrow quirked. "You didn't -know- this?!"  
  
"LIKE HELL I DIDN'T KNOW THIS!" James bellowed, his cold eyes flashing to Sirius. "YOU SAID SHE WAS WITH SOME BROWN-HAIRED CHICK!"  
  
"Well, he 'as brown hair," Sirius burst into laughter. "And he looks like a chick. So, yeah, a brown-haired chick."  
  
"Calm down, Potter," Longbottom urged, a hand slapping the back of the boy's head. "'Sides, it's not official. You're much stronger than he is and better looking so there's no competition. That, and you can just beat 'im up if you need to."  
  
"IF SHE'S GOING OUT WITH HIM I'LL TWIST HIS DICK IN TWO AND-"  
  
"James, get a grip, mate," Sirius said, reaching over to shake James a bit.  
  
His heavy breathing slowed a bit, then biting his lower lip. "You sure it's not official?" He asked, his eyes not leaving the door to look at Frank.  
  
"Pretty sure," Frank replied, then added, "I mean, it's not like she's kissed him or anything...", to make him feel a bit more secure.  
  
"Dylan's dick is going down."  
  
"You really need help, James," Remus now spoke, throwing a box at him. "That, or the rest of the world is crazy. But I'm pretty sure it's you." He grinned.  
  
"This is coming from a w-," He paused, realizing Frank's existance. "A wild... guy..." He blinked. "In bed."  
  
"You're a sick man, James," Sirius laughed, oddly resembling a bark.  
  
"Shutup," He replied. "You're next." 


End file.
